In Therapy
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: When Brock and Barbara Jean have to go in therapy to possibly save their marriage, Brock starts having doubts about their relationship. Hasn't he always been in love with another woman?
1. Prologue

**In Therapy.**

Summary: When Brock and Barbara Jean have to go in therapy to possibly save their marriage, Brock starts having doubts about their relationship. Hasn't he always been in love with another woman?  
>Note: Hi lovely readers! It's been a long time since I updated any of my stories, and it's been even longer since I wrote a RebaBrock fic. I started this one a while ago, and decided today was the day to give y'all the prologue and the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy, please let me know what you think of it! xx.

**Prologue.**

_July 1981, Nashville, Tennessee. _

Twenty-year old Reba McAlly sighed. Nashville hadn't at all been what she'd been hoping for when she got there about a month ago. Her plan had, in her opinion, been quite great. She'd fly out to Nashville for two months, got herself a job at a local bar and try to get some gigs while she was there too. Unfortunately, the audition season had just passed, which meant that singing in a bar wasn't going to happen. Unless someone called in sick by chance while she was standing there. Or she'd have to play her music on the street. That had not been her idea though, and thus far she'd been disappointed. She had found a job in a bar, but singing for an audience hadn't happen yet and that was what she had been hoping for so bad.

Her boss, Jerry O'Neil, hadn't exactly been a support either. The man was very nice and a good boss, but he'd also told her that her chances of getting a spot somewhere to sing were very slim. _"Thousands of kids come here and believe they belong with the lucky few that get noticed by producers or influential people in the business. I ain't saying you're a bad singer 'cause you're not, but I just think it ain't gonna work for ya right now. You should go back home, to your family and to college." _Reba knew he hadn't been trying to be mean at all, but his words had hurt her anyway. Yeah, he'd told her she was a good singer. But it stung to hear that the chances of her performing live on a stage were so tiny. She'd known it before, but she'd never wanted to see it. And now she had.

And that was why now, she was sitting near a pond, throwing stones in the water while the hot sun was burning on her skin. Good thing she'd been using some sunblock. As she said close to the water, she threw off her boots and rested her feet in the cool water as she sang softly. A little breeze came bye and Reba almost felt relaxed. Until she heard someone say: "What are you doing here by yourself?" As fast as Reba could, she spun around. She didn't immediately respond as she was taken a back by what she saw. Who she saw, actually. Quite tall guy, beautiful smile with straight, white teeth, biceps showing and a cowboy hat on his head.

_June, 2010, Houston, Texas. _

Reba woke up in a bath of sweat. And she hadn't even been having a bad dream. The dream she'd been having was one she'd had for a few days in a row now, and it scared her. She'd been dreaming about the very first time she'd seen Brock. And the feeling she had when she saw him the first time. Reba didn't know why it made her sweat so bad. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know why she was dreaming about Brock the way she did. It been years since she had. Deep inside, there was a little voice telling her what was different from the past years.

The difference was, that she and Brock had become complete and close friends over the years. They got pass their big differences, forgive each other's sins and move along. Reba thought it would've made things easier. She'd been so wrong. Loving a married man was something Reba'd never could, and she'd never wanted. But the feelings that she'd been hiding inside for years after her divorce, started to become unbearable. She never stopped loving Brock. She was aware of that. And apparently, one of the ways they came through, was in her dreams. Reba was glad the dreams hadn't been about more intimate details of their relationship. Nevertheless, Reba wanted them to go away. Both Brock and Barbra Jean came over regularly, though now a days, usually separated. How was she able to face either one of them while dreaming such things? She and Brock couldn't be in a relationship again. Those days were long gone, and Reba knew it.


	2. 1

**In Therapy.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Reba?" Brock didn't even bother knocking as he walked through the front door of Reba's house. Lately, he'd been spending a lot of time in Reba's house –actually, their old house,- again. Sometimes, Reba yelled at him for being a moron that came over to often, other times, she just made sarcastic comments about everything he said, and sometimes, she just laughed and talked to him. He loved her no matter how she responded.

In the back of his head, Brock always regretted leaving Reba. At the time, leaving Reba had seem the best thing to do. The two of them had been in fights constantly, stopped making love, stopped having the fun they used to have. They 'd become roommates. Roommates that weren't too fond of each other. Barbara Jean being pregnant had then seemed to be a sign that the marriage of him and Reba was completely and officially over. When he was honest with himself, he knew that regret came even before Henry'd been born. He didn't dare talking to anyone about that though; he'd ripped his family apart before, and knew he shouldn't do that again. He didn't want to hurt the kids, nor Reba.

"Brock? What are you doing here so early?" Reba came walking down the stairs, her hair in a ponytail and wearing shorts and a top. She was probably gonna go and have a run. "Sorry… I just figured you'd be up too at this hour. I didn't have any food at home, forgot to get some groceries. So I was thinking that, maybe I could make so breakfast over here, for you, and me, and the kids?"

Reba wasn't sure about Brock's actual motives. She'd told him just two days ago that Jake would be gone for the weekend and that Kyra wouldn't be coming back from college either. "Don't you remember me telling you the kids were not coming back? I'm alone this weekend."

"Oh shoot, I forgot." Brock tried his hardest to pretend that he was surprised, but Reba could tell he'd known it. She decided not to pay attention to it though. "You know what, I'll go running now. You fix yourself some food. And make me some too, please. I'll be back in forty-five minutes." She pushed Brock aside as she got closer to him to free her way to the door, and took off running before Brock could say a thing.

Brock wasn't sure if that response was a good one or a bad one, but at least she hadn't told him to take his ass out of her house. That was a good beginning, right?

* * *

><p>Reba returned exactly forty five minutes later, sweating and slightly out of breath. Brock nevertheless thought she looked beautiful. She sat down as Brock said: "Almost finished! How do you like some French toast, strawberries, a home-made croissant and some fresh orange juice?" Reba chuckled. "Geez, Brock, are you hungry yourself as well or what?"<p>

Brock shrugged. "Maybe. Just wanted to make you enough. You need good food after a run!"

Reba raised an eyebrow about his behavior, but forgot it soon when he placed the plate in front of her. She was hungry, and the food look great. As she grabbed a piece of toast, Brock sat down opposite of her, watching her eat as he slowly started eating himself as well.

Even though she wasn't focusing on Brock, Reba could feel him watching her. "You're staring."

"Sorry." He didn't mean it though. He loved looking at Reba. After eating silence for a bit longer, Brock said: "There is something I want to talk to you about." Reba narrowed her eyes. "So that's why you made me breakfast. You need a favor, don't ya?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just want to talk to you, about Barbara Jean and me."

Reba's face softened. No matter how difficult it was sometimes to hear about Brock and Barbara Jean's marriage or issues, but she cared a lot about both of them and wanted to help them all the time, no matter how hard it sometimes was to hear things. "Oh. What's going on?"

"Well, I don't really know if I should tell you about it, but I just need to talk to someone. You know things have been rough between me and her lately… And, well… We decided to go into therapy."

Reba didn't quite understand the worried look on Brock's face and said: "Well, that's a good thing right?"

Brock sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know? How do you mean, you don't know, you moron? You want to solve your issues right, I'm positive the two of you can!"

"I know we can. I… I'm just not sure if I want to, Reba." Brock let out a breath after saying that, knowing it would cause Reba to blow up. She did.

Reba almost jumped of her chair, and knocked over half of her glass of orange juice in the process as she said: "What did you just say?"

Brock wanted to start talking, but Reba held up her finger, causing him to stay quiet as she tried to calm herself down a bit. She grabbed a towel and started cleaning up the mess her orange juice had made. Reba didn't look at Brock when she started talking again. "You're saying that you don't want to fight for your marriage anymore? You're kidding, right? You're just making a bad joke."

"Reba, please calm down. I just… I'm not sure about my marriage anymore. I love Barbara Jean, of course I do. But it just feels like we're living together as friends, brother and sister even. Not like a married couple. I'm just wondering if it's really worth fighting for."

Something inside Reba snapped when she heard him say those words. Another marriage he refused to fight for. Another woman he would leave broken and sad. Another six years of people's lives wasted. Reba's entire family had to adapt after Brock had left them for another woman. They'd come to peace with it. And now, he was about to completely ruin the big, somewhat strange yet happy and loving family they had.

"Go away Brock. You're pissing me off right now and I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Brock's eyes widened. "What? I just needed to talk to someone about this, Reba, I don't know what to do!"

"Find someone else to talk to about this Brock, leave. You really want to discuss your not-so-perfect marriage with the apparently not-so-perfect first wife who you left a few years ago? I'm not in the mood for this. I'm going upstairs, and when I get down, you're gonna be gone."

Without any other words, Reba marched out of the room and up the stairs, and within two minutes, he could hear the shower running. Brock had hoped he and Reba could talk about his problems with Barbara Jean. He knew he had taken a chance, considering the fact that Reba loved Barbara Jean as she was her best friend. Yet, he had the feeling it had more to do with their own divorce than Reba's love for her friend. He sighed out loud, and as he placed the dishes in the sink, his memory faded back to the very day he regretted so much. The day he'd cheated on Reba for the first time.

_March 2001, Houston, Texas. _

"_Good morning Brock, happy to see you again." Barbara Jean tried to flash her best smile to her boss as he walked in, who looked tired. He tried to smile at her and nodded, before walking into his dentist practice room. Barbara Jean knew it would take about thirty more minutes for the first client to come in, and decided to take a gamble. Her boss had become more than special to her over the past few weeks. She loved his personality and was more than just attracted to him._

_She knew, however, that he was married. She also knew though that he and his wife were going through some serious issues at that moment. Barbara Jean had learned when she was young that stealing another woman's man was the wrong thing to do, but with Brock, she just couldn't resist. She followed him to his room, knocked an sweetly said: "You're looking tired. Again. You'd like a massage? I'm sure it will make you feel a lot better."_

_Brock didn't even try to say no. Barbara Jean was already behind him. He closed his eyes as soon as her hands touched his neck, gently needed the tight muscles. He could also feel her breasts pressing against his back. Normally, he would've told her that was inappropriate. Normally, he wouldn't even let his assistant give him a massage. But he knew about Barbara Jean's crush on him, and after another huge and hurtful fight with Reba, it felt so nice to be wanted again. "See, I told you you would feel better. Much better."_

_Instead of thanking Barbara Jean for her massage, Brock stood up from his chair and turned around. "I really appreciate this, Barbara Jean, but…." He was about to tell her she should really get back to her seat when she stepped closer to him, almost touching him completely before she said: "You're welcome." He felt her breath in his face. He didn't even know who made the first move. All he knew was, that the next twenty minutes, revolved around kisses, clothes scattered around the floor and noises he wouldn't ever want anyone else to hear. _


	3. 2

_Note: Hi guys, thanks for reading the first chapters! Hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it so much, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! xx._

**Chapter 2.**

Water was dripping all over the floor as Reba walked from the bathroom to her bedroom, dressed in only a towel. Maybe she'd responded a bit harsh to Brock. She assumed he'd left about thirty minutes earlier, and she knew she would eventually stop by his house and talk about it. Reba realized her outburst may had been a bit over the top. But Brock just hit the wrong button. First, all her dreams about Brock and her in their younger days, then him talking to her about another possible divorce. As if one hadn't been enough. What bothered her the most, was that he thought it was perfectly okay to talk to her about such intimate details in his and Barbara Jean's marriage. Details that were still somewhat hurtful for her to hear. It reminded her of divorcing Brock, all the pain it caused…. It still caused, sometimes.

With a big sigh, she wrapped her towel around her head and got dressed, thinking about whether she should go see Brock immediately or let it all rest. Reba wasn't sure her temper was gone completely, and figured she should wait until the next day. While putting some mousse in her hair, she looked into the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she sighed. She'd become old. Things were so much better back in the days.

_August 1981, Nashville, Tennessee. _

"_Brock, you idiot, why'd ya do that?" Brock quickly ran away, as Reba followed him. It was a sunny, hot day and they'd been hanging around one of the biggest pools in Nashville for a few hours now. Everything had been absolutely great. Until Brock had decided it would be fun to throw Reba in the pool, without her knowing of it. The result was a soaking wet Reba and a laughing Brock who was now running away since he was chased by his girlfriend. He eventually stopped when he reached the place where their towels were and fell down on one of them. A few seconds after that, a wet body fell down next to him and snuggled closer. "I'm not the only one getting wet." _

_Brock chuckled slightly and pulled her closer. A pout was visible on her lips and he said: "Don't look so sad babe, the sun will dry you up in a second." "I know. My hair though! Ugh, it'll look awful." "You're always gorgeous." _

_Reba smiled at Brock before kissing him on his lips. It had been about a month since they'd first met, and since, they'd been spending every single possible second together. It had been feeling as if she was living in a dream thus far. Brock was everything she wanted a man to be, and she was still surprised someone like him had fallen in love with her as much as she'd fallen in love with him. Everything was absolutely perfect. They'd been horseback riding together, gone out dancing, had plenty of dinners together, watched the stars at night and they'd even gone fishing. On Brock's request, that last one though, since she hated it. But it had made him happy, and in return, he'd took her out for a lovely dinner. Everything was so amazing, and Reba felt so happy to have him in his life. She was so happy that's she'd gone to the lake that month before. She couldn't even imagine being without Brock anymore._

_Reba closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun on her skin while Brock's hand was holding hers and gently caressing the skin with his thumb. After a few minutes, she heard him say: "Reba?" She opened her eyes and placed her hand above her eyes so she could face Brock without the sun getting in her way. "What?" "I…. I love you, Reba."_

_It was the first time Brock had told her he loved her. An intense feeling of happiness washed over her and she just prayed there were many more of those "I love you's" to come. She felt so happy, so blessed. This was the man of her dreams. The love of her life. "I love you too, Brock."_

The memory of her and Brock in happier times faded as quickly as it came when Reba heard the front door open and a voice yell: "Mrs. H? We're here!"

She'd completely forgotten the appointment she had with Cheyenne and Van to take care of Elizabeth for the afternoon. Luckily, she was almost finished. She quickly put on some lipstick before running down the stairs. She found Cheyenne, Van and little Elizabeth in the living room. Elizabeth was playing with a toy, but wiggled over to Reba as soon as she saw her. "Grandma!" Reba picked up the little girl and kissed her hair as she said: "Hi baby, you're good?" The little girl nodded before Reba placed her back on the ground again and turned to her daughter and son-in-law. "Mom, Elizabeth's a bit sick…. You should put her to bed in an hour, so she can sleep a bit before dinner." Reba chuckled. "I've been a mom too, you know.."

Cheyenne realized she hadn't even greeted her mother, and felt a bit guilty immediately. "I'm sorry mom, I'm just worried. Elizabeth's been having this cold for so long now and the doctor said she's fine, but, well…" Reba didn't even let her finish as she gave her daughter a quick hug and said: "You're just worried, I understand. I'll take good care of her, you and Van should go and have fun with your friends. I'll see you two tonight." "Thanks, Mrs. H! I'll make sure Cheyenne won't call you twenty times to check on Elizabeth."

Reba smiled at Cheyenne and Van as they said goodbye to their daughter. She was so happy and somewhat relieved that her daughter seemed to do so well in her marriage and in being a mom, despite of all the mistakes she and Brock had made.

* * *

><p>Reba put Elizabeth to bed about an hour and a half later. She made sure she grabbed the baby phone, so she could hear Elizabeth waking up, and settled on the couch. With a cup of tea in front of her, she turned on the television to see if there was something on worth watching. Just when she was about to feel relaxed, her front door swung open. A grown escaped from her mouth before she turned around, and saw the man of whom she'd been thinking all morning in front of her. "Reba… I know you didn't want to see me. But can we talk?"<p>

She sighed. "I'm in a good mood right now. Don't spoil it for me." Brock just quickly nodded before taking place on the other side of the couch. "I'm sorry about this morning… I really didn't mean to upset you. I just got so used to talking to you about everything… I just didn't realize I was going too far. I shouldn't talk to you about such intimate things regarding me and Barbara Jean."

A small smile appeared on Reba's face. Typical Brock to come over himself and apologize, even though she'd told him to stay away. He'd become a lot more caring over the years, and she appreciated it. Even though it should actually be Barbara Jean he should be so caring about. "Thank you. You're forgiven. For now, at least."

"I'm glad. I should go now… Barbara Jean is coming home in a bit and we're going to talk about… Well, the therapy thing."

Reba nodded. "Brock, I know I told you I didn't wanna know about anything regarding you and Barbara Jean. It's not completely true, of course I want to know where you guys are standing. Just… Be a little more, I don't know, careful about talking 'bout it. I know we divorced a long time ago, but I still don't enjoy being confronted with it."

Brock sighed and nodded. "I know that. I'm sorry, about all of what happened. I wish…." Brock wanted to speak, but instead, said: "You were a great wife, Reba. And I'm sorry that I made you feel otherwise. I wish… Never mind. I should go."

He stood up and walked to the front door, but Reba followed him. Her curiosity got the best of her as she quickly walked after him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You wish what, Brock?" Her blue eyes focused on his and Reba felt her hand getting sweaty. The seemingly innocent touch made her feel nervous, something she wasn't used to anymore.

Both pair of eyes were focused on the other as Brock said: "You're gonna hate me for saying this… I just… I just wish our divorce had never happened." He then shook off her hand and left the living room, leaving Reba in the room on her own. She'd heard him perfectly fine. He wished he'd never divorced her. It may have seemed like a simple comment, but Reba knew he didn't just regret hurting her. That spark that she'd felt when they were looking in each other's eyes and had physical contact, had been mutual. Her mind started spinning, and all she could then think about was Brock's little talk about not wanting to go into therapy. Was there more behind that then him just not loving Barbara Jean the way he felt like he should?


End file.
